Board Games
by Emmy Ninja
Summary: So the gang wants to play a cool board game. Simple? Nope, the only problem is that the Uchihas love anything competitive. Did we say it was a cool board game? No, No, its Candy Land a very mature adult game for ages 5 and up. Read and Review! :3


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! Fuu you humanity! ;-;

~Line Break~

"Naruto! It wasn't your turn!" Riyuki grumbled at him.

"Sorrrryyyy, its just this is game is so confusing!" He whined.

"We're playing Candy Land.." Kiba squinted his eyes.

"Why are we in a closet, better question..why are we even playing this childish game?" Gaara asked, reading the "For kids 5 and up" label.

"Because we're hiding from.."THEM", before I throw the game away I thought it would be fun to just play it one last time." Sakura opened the closet door carefully so they won't all fall out on each other.

Kiba, Riyuki, Sakura, Naruto and Gaara we're trying to play a fun kids game while also trying to keep the game from "THEM" and "THEM" being the competitive Uchiha brothers. They all remembered last time they played a board game with them...it brought back terrible memories, so terrible you couldn't sleep at night, so terrible you shivered every time you thought about it. Thats how terrible.

"If we're hiding from Itachi and Sasuke, do you really think it was a good idea to go and play it inside of their mansion?" Gaara asked as he heard keys jiggle in the lock and Sasuke telling Itachi to stop whistling.

They were all inside the Uchiha manor, on the second floor, at the end of the long hallway by the cleaning supplies closet.

"Um! Act natural!" Riyuki panicked before putting all the game pieces on the box and sitting Akamaru on top of it. Sakura sat next to Gaara who was leaning against the wall and Riyuki who was sitting on the stairs railing.

Naruto pretended to talk to Kiba like they were in a intense conversation.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah." Naruto said to Kiba.

"Blah blah blah..blah?" Kiba put his hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Blah blah blah!" Naruto smacked Kiba roughly across the cheek.

"Oh my god, I thought we were pretending, man!?" Kiba looked at Naruto weirdly from his spot on the floor, the impact from the hit sent him flying on his back.

"Oh..yeah, sorry." Naruto reached his hand out to pick Kiba up.

Kiba took Naruto down on the floor with him and stood up, "Now we are even."

Naruto growled and got up, ready to attack Kiba.

"Would you guys stop it?" Sakura glared at them.

"It was actually getting pretty good watching these morons fight." Gaara commented.

"I know right!?" Riyuki high-fived Gaara.

The door finally opened after 5 long minutes.

"Was it just me or did unlocking the door take forever?" Itachi wondered out loud.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke pointed to the group hanging out by the stairs.

"Oh, we're playing Candy Land!" Naruto beamed at them.

"Naruto!"

"I um..I mean we're..no..." Naruto stammered under the dirty looks they were giving him.

"Ugh, the jig is up." Kiba groaned, pulling the game box from under Akamaru's butt."

"We were dancing the jig?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Now the board game smells like butt.." Riyuki said, ignoring Naruto's idiotic question.

~Line Break~

"I can't believe it..." They all gaped at Sakura.

"Y-you beat me.." Sasuke and Itachi said in a daze in union.

"Yeah well- Why is Akamaru giving me a dirty look?" Sakura asked, looking at the white dog squinting his eyes at her.

"He thinks...you cheated!" Kiba pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Cheated!? What!? C'mon guys, I thought you were better than this. Stop being such sore losers." Sakura folded her arms, game cards falling from her sleeves.

"What is that?" Gaara glared at the cards falling from her sleeves.

"Uh..what?" Sakura clasped her hands behind her back.

"Get her!" Naruto shouted. Riyuki was the first to pounce, then Sasuke and everyone else.

"Ahh!" Sakura ran for her dear life.

"I didn't even know there was game cards in Candy Land." Summi said to Yoki, coming out of nowhere and picking up the abandoned game.

Yoki shrugged his shoulders.

"Wanna play?" Summi beamed at him.

"Okay." Yoki rubbed his eye with the long fluffy sleeve of his white sweater.

Summi had heard all the commotion coming from the sidewalk and peered into one of the large windows to see what was going on when she saw what game they were playing, she then woke up Yoki from his nap to go see if they could play too but by the time they got there, everyone had left.

~End~

Lately I haven't been thinking my endings were so good. Anyways! Sorry for any mistakes and stuff, comment review tell me what you think...All synonyms for telling you to review! I whipped this up pretty quickly, This wasn't originally what I wanted to post today, I wanted to make another Ichigo x Aizen one shot but the story still needs trimming, so I made this instead. I found out I do a lot of good brain storming when I'm going to sleep! Weird.. x'D

Sayonara! ~Emmy-chan The Ninja!


End file.
